


The City of Three Walls

by oracle_with_issues, SAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And I plan to keep it that way, Highschool AU, May be some angst, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Not really sure yet, Reader-Insert, wrote this on the bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_with_issues/pseuds/oracle_with_issues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAckerman/pseuds/SAckerman
Summary: Levi wasn't planning on making friends. Hell, he wasn't even planning on staying in this shitty town once he graduated from this cage they call high school. So why has the quiet girl in his classes suddenly caught his attention? Because the last thing W. Maria High needs is more drama.





	The City of Three Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oracle_with_issues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_with_issues/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only please. Thanks for reading :)

The dark haired boy was on his way to his home, not to far away from the school he attended with his siblings. They weren't really siblings but the three have been through all of their hard times together, always watching each other's backs and always watching out for each other. 

Isabel Magnolia was a red-headed, green-eyed, cheerful young girl and was a person who was always lightening up the mood. Farlan Church was usually more serious than Isabel, yet still had a decent sense of humor. Levi was basically their leader, though he was not seen that way by his other two siblings. He hardly ever smiled. He always seemed cold and emotionless, and his sense of humor is crude and filled with poo jokes. He'd had a rough childhood and yet he was obsessed with cleaning. The small house they lived in was much too clean to be called shabby, and to most, appeared to constantly sparkle. Despite Levi's seemingly emotionless, short appearance (he only stood at 5' 3") he cared for his other two siblings in ways that would be extremely subtle to the public eye. He only had a few other friends at school,namely being Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith, who were still somewhat intimidated by the short man. 

There was another girl at school who mostly kept to herself, and when forced to do partner or group project usually ended up doing them alone anyways. By far the most antisocial person that Levi had ever seen. She rarely spoke and only had three friends she actually trusted and talked to, but they went to another school. So she just hung around in the most random places and wherever Levi went she seemed to pop up out of nowhere. The young girl was physically and academically gifted and well trained in the musical arts. She was in Levi, Isabel and Farlan's gym class and had much more agility and speed than Levi. She was also in most of Levi's other classes. She ate a solitary lunch on the roof while the other three ate lunch with Hanji and Erwin. She usually did her homework up there and she found it quite comforting to be alone. She could think in peace without anyone judging her harshley. But she sometimes wondered what it would be like to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Oracle, the other person writing this. Thank you for reading this and hopefully SA and I will get it updated soon. Also, if you notice any spelling or grammar errors or if you want to see another pairing in this story, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
